Doppelganger
Patrick Granada Jr., better known by his pseudonym Doppelganger, is a character mentioned in the video game Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes. Formerly a social worker, Granada eventually lost his mind after handling countless cases of poor human behavior. He became a serial killer, murdering thousands including his wife. In the fictional video game Life is Destroy, Travis Touchdown encounters a boss based on Granada named Mr. Doppelganger. Touchdown later learns that Granada is still at large, possibly fueled by the search for his adoptive daughter, Dr. Juvenile, who he mysteriously chose not to kill alongside his wife. Appearance and personality In Life is Destroy, Doppelganger is depicted as a sharply dressed man in a manila trench coat. The bottom half of his face is obscured by a red scarf bundled around his neck. Later, it is revealed that the scarf hides a gaping mouth with a shrunken head inside; though it is unknown whether or not this deformity is present on Doppelganger's real-life person. Fax No. 10302 K indicates that Doppelganger used to be a good man who strove to improve society through his job as a social worker. However, contact with Juvenile eventually drove him to a homicidal madness — he began to view his clients with disgust, as their hopelessness came in contrast to Juvenile's peerless brilliance. He adopted the view that he could cleanse society by killing those he deemed unworthy of joining it. By doing so, he discovered an inherent love for killing that transformed him from vigilante to mass murderer. Commentary from White Sheepman mentions that Doppelganger is sadistic. He would allow his victims to experience utter hopelessness before killing them. There is also a poetic value to his killings, as his modus operandi would change depending on how his victim lived their life. History Decades before the events of Travis Strikes Again, Patrick Granada Jr. was a social worker who took pride in assisting Santa Destroy's poor and unfortunate. He and his wife adopted an orphaned child from the Ukraine, later revealed to be Dr. Juvenile; but this event would lead to disaster for their family as well as the suburban neighborhood they lived in. The child's apparent genius caused Granada to develop a psychological complex — seeing her brilliance contrasted with the hopelessness of his clients sent him on a downwards spiral into mental instability. All the while, his wife was often violent with Juvenile, finding the child to be frightening and creepy. Eventually, he murdered his wife with a corkscrew in the kitchen. He then attempted to kill his daughter as well but failed for unknown reasons. This event would have a profound impact on Juvenile and would become the subject of one of her later creations, Life is Destroy. He continued his killing spree by slicing to death a parolee who was providing drugs to children. However, his true transformation into the serial killer, Mr. Doppelganger, occurred when he crucified and cannibalized a teenager who had been acquitted of murdering his own parents. According to White Sheepman, he did so "in order 'to hear the criminal's voice'", and this was the moment when "he began to play host to a range of different personalities". His victims also included 82 members of a new age cult, a hermit who was abusing animals, and a father in front of his family. Mondo Zappa claims Doppleganger is actually a version of Dracula who gained immunity to sunlight after a duel with death. Powers and abilities Doppelganger has a natural love for killing that discerns him from other murderers. Carlos Setagaya describes him as "the most terrible criminal in US History", and White Sheepman states that his affinity for killing is the reason why he is such an efficient murderer. The opening cinematic for Life is Destroy implies that he has the ability to teleport, and he appears to have a supernatural hold over surrounding objects and people. He is purported to have murdered people without them having moved an inch or even attempting to flee; and one account of a murder describes how a family did not react or press charges after witnessing the slaying of the father. References Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Males Category:Unseen characters